Could You Be my Valentine?
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: "Could You Be my Valentine?" were the few words no one would ever think would come out of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. He was a boy who ignored every single one of his fangirls and seemed to hate the female race all together. So then how did a shy soft spoken girl like Hinata Hyuuga get him ask her this question? Fluffy SasukeXHinata Valentine's Day fanfic! Non-Uchiha massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me, Toadettegirl2012 and as you can see this is not a Pokémon Negiashipping fanfiction! I know, big shocker, to my followers who are used to my posting fanfic about Ash and Iris. So for all the people who have never heard of me until now, hi! I'm Toadettegirl2012, a Pokémon lover and one who usually writes Pokemon fanfics about my two favorite characters, Ash ad Iris, being in love, but today I've decided to broaden my scope of fanfiction and write about one of my other favorite TV shows, Naruto! This is a romance story between Sasuke and Hinata! I love these two as a couple because they are both so different and their just sooo cute together and plus it's February, which means Valentine's Day, so yea! Hope anyway you like it! And please no flames, this is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic!

**"Could You Be my Valentine?"**

**(A SasukeXHinata fanfic)**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**Summary: "Could You Be my Valentine?" were the few words no one would ever think would come out of Sasuke Uchiha's mouth. He was a boy who ignored every single one of his fangirls and seemed to hate the female race all together. So then how did a shy soft spoken girl like Hinata Hyuuga get him ask her this question? Fluffy SasukeXHinata Valentine's Day fanfic! Time frame: before the Uchiha clan was killed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_'No I-I can't slow down…gotta keep running!' _he thought as his feet pounded against the dirt path.

The little seven year old boy ignored his aching legs, his ragged breathing, the way his heavy school bag was thudding against his thigh, and most of all the loud squeals coming from behind him.

"SASUKE!" it was his fangirls, and they were chasing after him like a hungry predator chased a frighten prey…but with hearts in their eyes and crazy high pitched squeals.

"Leave me alone!" the raven haired boy shouted over his shoulder, as he forced his tired legs to move faster.

"SASUKE WAIT!" the pack of love infected girl squealed, "I WANT YOU TO BE MY VALENTINE! SASUKE!"

The young Uchiha boy cringed upon hearing that word.

Valentine. What was this thing? Was it some kind of new of pastry? A new style of clothes that the girls will talk nonstop about for weeks about? And more importantly why did so many girls, at the Academy, want him to be one?

_'I'm not a Valentine,'_ Sasuke thought as he rushed down a road in the village that had a lot of shops and shoppers lingering about, _'I'm Sasuke Uchiha!'_

(Tg2012: yeah I know that in Japanese the last name goes first, but I'm not Japanese and I don't really understand that whole concept in that so I hope I don't offend anyone by doing that…)

Sasuke weaved his way through the mass of people that walked along the road, trying his hardest to blend in with the crowd, but with no avail. At the sight of the mob of girls' people quickly moved aside, not wanting to get trampled, allowing the fangirls to continue to chase him. Sasuke gritted his teeth with annoyance he didn't think he could keep running for much longer and he just couldn't seem to lose those annoying fangirls! Panting, Sasuke darted his onyx black eyes around looking for anything that could help him slip away unnoticed by those girls. Just then he spotted a nearby alleyway, narrow and dark…it just might work.

Sasuke panted as he took a sharp turn and rushed down the alleyway, but he came to screeching halt when he realized it was a bad idea.

"Oh no!" he muttered as he stopped at the alleyway's dead end

"Quick, I saw him go down that alleyway!" came one of the voices of his fangirls

Sasuke's breathing quickened. He looked around desperately for something that could get him out of his certain predicament. But there was nothing he could grab onto to climb up the wall or anything to hide behind. He was trapped.

"SASUKE!"

Their voices were getting louder as they grew closer and closer.

"I have to do something," Sasuke muttered, thankfully though an idea sparked in his brain and he quickly started making hand signs

"Sasuke, there you are!" squealed a pink haired girl know as Sakura and also one of the Uchiha boy's most dedicated fangirl, "now that you stopped running away I can finally ask you to be my Valentine!"

She held out a pink heart shaped card to the boy who pressed himself against the wall of the alleyway, Sakura tried to approach him, but she was stopped.

"No way billboard brow!" it was the blond girl Ino, another fangirl. She swatted Sakura's card away and pulled out a red one with white lace around the edges, "Sasuke's going to be my Valentine!"

"No he's going to be mine, ino pig!" Sakura shot back, shoving the blond girl

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

Well it doesn't matter, because he's getting my card first!" Sakura cried before rushing forwards

"No, he's getting my card!" Ino and all the other fangirls screamed

Huddled to the ground Sasuke and tried his hardest to make himself as small as possible, but his attempt failed as the mob of girls clobbered him. The girls squealed and pushed each other, all trying to shove their pink, red and white filly cards in the Uchiha boy's face, but none of them succeeded as suddenly the boy they loved so much disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"SASUKE!" they all screamed, realizing they had been tricked by a shadow clone.

The girls argued among themselves for a brief moment before deciding to continue down the street in hot pursuit of the raven haired boy. As they dispersed, a small figure, hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, let out the large amount of air he had bundled up in his small chest. As Sasuke stepped from the shadows he inwardly praised himself for having perfected his Shadow Clone justu.

Feeling pleased by tricking the girls Sasuke let a smile spread on his face, "I'm just glad that worked-"

"Sasuke,"

"AAAHHH! NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" the small boy cried, fearing that his fangirls had found him he crouched to the ground, and covered his head, "I DON'T WANNA BE A VALENTINE!"

Sasuke stayed there, crouched to the ground in an alleyway waiting for them to attack him, but his surprise all he heard was a small chuckle. The chuckle was followed by the sound of movement and suddenly Sasuke felt the vibration of something landing directly in front of him. Cautiously peeking his eyes open Sasuke was startled at what he saw, there wasn't any girls or filly cards, just two fingers, an index and a middle finger, outstretched to his face. The Sasuke's black eyes widened, he knew these two fingers well, and quickly he tried to pull away, but it was too late.

"Ouch!" Sasuke cried as the fingers poked him rather hard in the forehead, resulting in leaving a small red dot. Rubbing his forehead, Sasuke turned a pouting face up to his older brother's tall figure that was lingering over him.

Itachi grinned down at his younger look alike, "Little brother, what are you doing out here in this alleyway?" he asked, even though he had already witness the whole scene with the group of squealing fangirls from the roof top which he stood on moments before, "I thought you'd be heading home from the academy,"

"I was," Sasuke said as he followed his older sibling out of the alleyway. They stepped out onto the busy road with all the people, the younger Uchiha stayed close to the older one, before whispering, "but then those annoying fangirls started chasing me!"

"Oh, is that so?" Itachi chuckled as they walked

"Yeah, it's the third time this week, but luckily I was able to fool 'em with my Shawdow Clone justu," Sasuke said proudly. As he followed his older brother he couldn't help but ask a question that had been lingering in his head for some time now, "Hey big brother?"

"Hn?"

"What's a…Valentine?"

Itachi blinked and then turned to Sasuke, "You don't what a Valentine is, little brother?" he asked

Sasuke blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at his question, "Um…er well no…but those girls they kept screaming that they wanted me to be their Valentine…so I was just wondering what it was,"

Itachi stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer his brother's innocent question. After a bit of thinking he deiced to answer it with a question of his own, "Do you know what today is Sasuke?"

"Thursday,"

"Yes, but what's today's date?"

"February 13th,"

"Yes. And what's tomorrow, little brother?"

"Friday…February 14th,"

"Yes, that's correct," Itachi said as he looked down, only to see two confused onyx black eyes blink up at him, "do you know where I'm going with this Sasuke?"

(tg2012: and yes I know today isn't Friday Feb. 14th 2014…just for future reference)

"No," the little seven year old answered bluntly, as he shook his head.

Sighing the older sibling realized that he was going to have to break it down a little more, "Sasuke, tomorrow is February 14th, and that's the day when Valentine's Day is celebrated,"

"Oh," was all Sasuke was able to say, "So, what? Is it important?"

"For some people it is, for others it's not," Itachi answered as the two brothers started down the path that leads to the Uchiha compound, "but more importantly do you know what Valentine's Day is about, Sasuke?"

At the question the younger brother made a face of disgust, "Isn't it that day when Daddy buys Mommy a bunch chocolate and flowers and when they spend the whole day kissing and they act all mushy and gross and stuff around each other?"

"Well, no not exactly little brother," Itachi answered, chuckling at his little brothers description of their parents on February 14th, "Valentine's Day is actually the day when you tell someone special how much they mean to you and how much you care about them, you basically try to make them feel important of Valentine's Day,"

"Well what does that have to do with being a Valentine?" Sasuke asked, titling his head to the side with curiosity

"Sasuke, when you ask someone to be your Valentine, you're supposed to show you care for that person, by simply by giving them a gift, spending the day with them and…yes also by kiss and acting all gross and stuff," Itachi answered, quoting his little look alike.

"EW!" Sasuke groaned, disgusted at the thought of kissing, "I don't want to kiss any of my annoying fangirls!"

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at his brother's expression, "Well, little brother you don't have to kiss anyone," he informed, "and also, it's your choice who your Valentine is,"

"Can't you just be my Valentine, big brother?" the little raven haired boy asked, wrapping his arm around Itachi's arm and giving him a pleading look

"I'm flattered, Sasuke," Itachi said, ruffling his brother's spiky hair, "but it's preferred that your Valentine is someone of the opposite gender, so in your case a girl,"

"Okay, then," Sasuke said pulling away from his brother, he thought for a moment and them smiled "I know, Mommy can be my Valentine!"

"Little brother, I don't think that would be a good idea, because I'm pretty sure Dad wants Mom to be his Valentine," Itachi informed, rolling his eyes at his sibling's foolish idea.

"Okay, then….I just won't have a Valentine!" Sasuke declared, crossing his arms

Itachi once again chuckled, "I'm afraid that also isn't a good idea either Sasuke, because your fangirls are going to be chasing you all over the place until you pick someone,"

"B-But I don't want Sakura, Ino or any of my other crazy fangirls to be my Valentine!" Sasuke complained as he kicked a nearby rock on the path.

"Then who do you want to be your Valentine, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

The smaller Uchiha kept his eyes glued to the path they walked, "W-Well sort of…"

"Oh?"

"S-She actually not a f-fan girl…she doesn't talk much. A-And…s-she's really pretty…like Mommy,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…and her name's-" but Sasuke stopped mid-sentence

"Her name's what, little brother?" Itachi asked arching an eyebrow

Sasuke's black eyes darted up to his brother and then back to the path, he swallowed hard, "N-No one," he stammered, his cheeks flushing red as he realized he had almost told Itachi a very mortifying secret.

"No one?" the older Uchiha repeated, the younger nodded his head his face still focused on the ground. Itachi grinned, "I didn't know my brother wanted a 'no one' to be his Valentine-"

"Hey she's not a 'no one'!" Sasuke said, looking up at Itachi, the tone he had used to address this fact almost made it seemed like he was upset that Itachi had called a certain someone a 'no one', "She's…sh-she's…" his turned beet red

Seeing this Itachi laughed, "She's a what?"

"A gi-girl…yeah a girl!" Sasuke answered, trying to his face that was turning a deeper shade of red as each second pasted

More laughter echoed from Itachi, as Sasuke crossed his arms and tried his hardest to not seem annoyed.

"Itachi!" Sasuke pouted, glaring at his brother that was laughing, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Itachi apologized as his laughter died down, "It's just that I never thought my little brother would have certain feelings towards a girl,"

"I-I don't…I-I mean I do…I-I just I-" Sasuke stammered, this only resulted in his face turning crimson

"Are you planning to ask this girl to be your Valentine, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, knowing that Sasuke couldn't deny he liked this mystery girl.

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered looking away.

"Well are you at least going to give her a gift or something?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Sasuke then looked up at his brother, the expression of panic plastered on his pink face, "Should I? If I do, what should I get her? What if I get her the wrong gift?! Itachi what if-OUCH!" the younger Uchiha's babbling was cut short as the older one poked him in the forehead for the second time that day, "Itachi…" he groaned, rubbing his forehead again

Grinning the older then suggested, "How about I answer all your questions over a training session, little brother?"

"Training?!" Sasuke asked, his eyes sparkling with sudden excitement, "You have time to train with me, big brother?"

"Of course I have time, why else do you think I was able to walk you home?" the older brother asked, with a smile, as they approached their home, "now what don't you run inside and…"

But Itachi didn't have time to finish his statement as his little brother, rushed ahead of him towards the house to retrieve the tools need for training. Once inside he ran into his room, threw his schoolbag on his bed, grabbed his small pouch shurikens and kunai, and was about to rush back outside when he was stopped in his tracks.

"Offth!" Sasuke grunted as he made contact with something soft.

"Oh!" said a kind voice upon feeling the impact. Looking down Mikoto Uchiha, who was dressed in her cooking apron, giggled at her youngest child, "It's good to see your home, Sasuke. How was the day at the academy?"

Sasuke looked up and couldn't help but smile at his mother, "It was fine," he answered and then tried to move around his mother, but she caught him by the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going, mister?" the mother asked with a kind smile, "Don't you have homework to do?"

"I'll do it later, Mommy," Sasuke informed, as he managed to wriggle out of his mother's grip, "Itachi said he's taking me training today!"

"Oh, really?" Mikoto asked, slightly surprised. She knew that her two sons hardly ever had time to spend together since her eldest son was in the ANBU**.** The mother smiled down at her youngest, she knew how much he enjoyed spending some brother time with Itachi, "Alright then, have fun. And be careful, Sasuke, we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?"

"Okay, I'll be careful Mommy," Sasuke said, remising on his last training session with his big brother ended with a twisted ankle. "Big brother, I'm ready to go!" Sasuke exclaimed as he quickly rushed outside to the front porch of their house

But when he reached the front porch the young Uchiha boy stopped in his tracks. There before him was his older brother, but he was also occupied by another person. A person wearing all black clothes and one of this strange animal masks. It was another ANBU member. Sasuke frowned upon seeing the ANBU, but as if the person had eyes in the back of his head, he turned and faced Sasuke. Sasuke flinched and quickly looked away, but while he stared at his feet he heard Itachi speak.

"Alright, I be heading out as soon as I can," Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Peeking up he saw the ANBU member nod his head at Itachi. Then he looked at Sasuke for a brief second before raising two fingers and disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. Sasuke let of a small breath of air, he didn't really like those ANBU guys, not only did their freaky mask and their always silent and sneaky nature frighten him, it was also because whenever one showed up it always meant Itachi had to go away on a mission.

Swallowing hard, Sasuke asked "Um…Itachi can we go train now?"

The older sibling stayed silent at first as he fixated his black orbs on the paper in his hand. A paper which contained a mission he was assigned to do. It was a very difficult mission, but it was one that would probably take the rest of his day. He frowned; Itachi always hated it when he would get a mission right after he had just gotten back from one.

"Big brother?"

Itachi looked up from the paper, to see his younger brother staring at him with his onyx black eyes.

"Yes, little brother?" Itachi asked, slowly approaching the house

"C-Can…can you still train with me today?" Sasuke asked, clutching his small pouch of ninja tools as he awaited the dreaded answer.

Itachi only sighed as he walked past Sasuke and into the house, Sasuke followed.

"I thought you two were going to train together," their mother stated as she noticed both her younger and older walking past the kitchen, "did you forget something?"

Then as if to answer, Itachi just held up the slip of paper for his mother to see. She blinked knowing what that meant, and then looked down at her younger son; a small frown was visible of his face. Itachi headed upstairs, and then walked into his room, Sasuke silently following the entire time. Itachi kept his eyes focused on the backpack he was filling with items needed for the mission he was assigned and tried to ignore the feeling of Sasuke's eyes staring at him. He exited his room, with his younger brother still following him, he returned down stairs and started for the door but his mother stopped him.

"Be careful, Itachi," she said with a smile as she hugged her oldest son at the door, like she always did before he rush off for a mission.

"I will mother," Itachi answered

Itachi proceeded in walking out the door, but before he could even make it off the front porch there was a tug on his arm.

"Big brother," turning he saw Sasuke. A pout on his lips a sad look in his eyes, "you didn't answer me,"

"I didn't answer what?"

"Y-You didn't answer me, when I-I asked…if we could still train together,"

Itachi heaved a sigh, before squatting down to his little brother's level, "Sasuke, I know you're smart enough to figure out the answer to your own question-"

"But do you have to go on a mission?" Sasuke cut in the pout, "can't you just do it later?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "I wish I could, little brother, but you know I just can't tell the Hokage no for a mission,"

Sasuke crossed his arms as he stared down at the porch which they stood on, "B-But…you'd said you'd train with me," he looked up, the pout on his face increased his black eyes filled with disappointment, "and every time you say you can…a mission comes up…"

"Sasuke," the older one sighed

"You ne-never get t-to hang out…wi-with me, big brother," Sasuke muttered, his voice shaky as if he was about to burst into tears

"Sasuke, this mission won't take a week like the last one," Itachi informed his younger look alike, knowing that Sasuke hated it when he was gone for more than three days at a time, "I'll be back before you go to bed,"

"Promise?" Sasuke questioned with a sniffle

"Yes, I promise," Itachi answered with a smile as he ruffled his brother's raven hair. He straightened up, "Now be good for mother while I'm gone, okay Sasuke?"

"M'okay, big brother," Sasuke answered, forcing a smile on his face

As he stepped off the porch Itachi added, "And when I get back, we can talk more about your Valentine predicament, alright?"

Sasuke blinked, and then nodded, and then after receiving a hug and giving a wave of his hand his older brother rushed down the road towards the dissention of his mission. Sasuke stood on the porch watching Itachi leave; he stayed there until he could no longer see his brother's figure. Sighing Sasuke sat down on the porch, feet dangling from the porch, hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs and his face covered by his hands.

He knew he shouldn't cry over his brother's departure. He told himself that every time Itachi would leave, but he couldn't help it. He hated it when missions got in the way of them having some time together, especially training time, which was rarer then getting snow in the middle of summer. Sasuke made sure to not let his tears slip through his fingers and made sure to wipe them away, but the more he wiped the more the tears sprung from his eyes.

"Sasuke, just because Itachi isn't here doesn't mean you can't train," Mikoto said as she bent down next to Sasuke, her voice starling her youngest who quickly sat up and wiped his face.

"B-But…it's not as much fun without Itachi," Sasuke said as he wiped his nose

"I know, but if you train now, you'll really be able to impress Itachi on your next training session with him," the mother stated

"Really?" Sasuke asked, wanting more than anything to impress his older look alike

"Yes, really," the mother said as she helped the boy get to his feet. She leaned down and kissed her son's tear stained cheek, "no go on and train, and when you get back I'll have a snack waiting for you, Sasuke,"

"Can it be tomato sandwiches, Mommy?" Sasuke asked, wiping his cheek were the kiss was received

Mikoto chuckled, knowing her son's love for the round red fruit, "Of course,"

A smile brightened his face, "Thanks Mommy!" he said before hopping off the porch.

He heard his mother call for him to be safe, as always, as he headed for the trail that leads into the woods.

* * *

Okay that's the end of chappy number one! I hope this wasn't a bad chapter for my first Naruto fanfic. The next chapter will contain more fluffiness between Sasuke and Hinata and it'll be out soon.

Bye: Toadettegirl2012 o3o

PS: Reviews would be nice…


	2. Chapter 2

**See told you the next chapter would be out soon! Please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the woods, one hand shoved in his pocket the other was occupied by the pouch which contained his ninja tools. As he walked, he kept his eyes locked on the path he was ambling on; a small frown decorated his face.

_'I really don't feel like training anymore,' _thought the seven year old, as he pulled out one of the kunai knifes that was in the pouch, _'at least now that Itachi's gone off on another mission,'_

Sighing Sasuke slipped his finger into the hole of the weapon's handled and started to swing it around, something that Itachi had warned him not to do, because he said the blade could cut him. Normally the little Uchiha boy would listen to the warning, even when his older brother was not present, but it was just this one time.

_'He promised he'd help me with my shuriken justu,' _Sasuke thought as he watched the knife rotate on his finger, _'plus he also wanted to talk about that whole Valentine thing…'_

This thought made Sasuke think back to the conversation he had with his older brother on their walk home.

_"Then who do you want to be your Valentine, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired, "Do you have anyone in mind?"_

Sasuke felt heat hit his cheeks, turning them a soft pink color, as the image of a certain girl appeared in his head. Sasuke had debated wither or not to tell Itachi the identity of the girl he had certain feelings for, but as he had tried stammering her name he found that he could. Revealing this deep secret was too embarrassing for him to bear. Just the thought of telling anyone caused the blush on his cheeks turn into a deeper shade of pink, almost red.

"Why does that always happen?" Sasuke thought aloud as he halted the knife's swinging. He stopped for a brief moment and reach up to touch his cheek, it was warm from the dark pink color that was there, "every time I think about her…I blush,"

This would always happen when he thought about her, the girl that was classified as a 'no one' for a short period of time durning his talk with Itachi. The little Uchiha boy found that he felt funny on the inside. His face would get hot change and from it's pale complexion to a reddish pink color and a jumpy butterfly feeling would appear in his stomach. Even though Sasuke found the feeling a little annoying, he couldn't deny that it felt nice.

Sasuke resumed walking and allowed the kunai to swing on is finger again. Keeping his eyes on the spinning weapon his mind lingered to the girl from his class. The pretty one. The one that made him feel funny on the inside. The one with the large lavender eyes. The one with the dark blue hair that was done in a short pixie cut hair style. The one that stuttered and kept to herself the one named:

"Hinata," Sasuke found himself saying with a smile.

She was the one, out of all the girls in his class Hinata Hyuuga was the one he had feelings for. Sasuke didn't really know why he liked her; maybe it was because she wasn't so loud and annoying like Sakura, Ino or all the other fangirls in his class. Maybe it was because she was so nice. Maybe it was because when she stuttered in her soft voice, her entire face would turn pink and Sasuke found it…well nice.

"I-I wish I could find a way to talk her," the raven haired seven year old muttered, "maybe if I could I'd be able to tell her how I feel…" the blush burned his cheeks, "okay…maybe not,"

It wasn't that Sasuke was afraid to talk to the Hyuuga heiress; it was just that he couldn't. Every time he would approach her, he found that his mouth would get dry and his voice would abandon, and whatever he did manage to utter came out in a soft shaky voice. A voice that almost made him sound like Hinata herself! He would always just being standing there stuttering, with Hinata and her pretty lavender eyes blinking at him, and by the time he could manage to figure out what to say, his group of fangirl would interrupt or Hinata would bow her head slightly and mutter an apology of being in his way. As if it was her fault for the awkward situation that he had put her in. Sasuke hated it when this happened, but what could he do? Half the time he couldn't speak and other half Hinata would be too scared by him approaching her and hide or find a way to get out of talking to him.

"If I can't talk to her, how am I supposed to tell Hinata how I feel about her?" Sasuke asked himself as he moved his hand in a circular movement, causing the knife to spin faster, "and…s-should I really ask her to me…my Valentine?" the fluttery feeling swelled in his stomach, "if I do…how should I ask her? Do I-oops,"

Suddenly the kunai knife slips from his finger. Sasuke watched as it flipped over and over in the air before it fell into some nearby bushes.

"Aw man, that was my favorite kunai" the boy groaned as he went over towards the bush. He got down on all fours and began pushes his ways through the leaves of the bush, "I can lose that one, it was the one Itachi gave to me for my birthday last year…" he onyx eyes scanned the area around him.

Then through the bush's leaves he saw it, his special kunai form his brother. It rested with the point stuck in the ground, in a forest clearing on the other side of the bush. Smiling Sasuke crawled forward to retrieve the knife, but then froze half way, at a sound. It wasn't a loud sound, no it was actually rather soft. So soft to the point that the Uchiha boy would have probably missed it if he hadn't been so close to the person that produced the sound, the sound which happened to be a giggle. Looking up, Sasuke felt a gasp escape him and his heart pound madly in his chest at who he saw.

_'It's her!' _his mind thought frantically as Sasuke blinked once and then twice hoping that his eyes were not playing tricks on him, but his eyes weren't playing with him, _'it's Hinata!'_

There in the open forest clearing stood the Hyuuga girl. She stood on top of one of a hunk of wood, used as target practice for his shuriken justu that sat upright on the ground. Her feet rested gently on it, keeping her balance, her hands, which were barely visible from underneath the sleeves of her pale pink jacket, were held up a few inches from her pretty face. Two fingers were extended, her pointer and index, and hovered before her lavender eyes, which had those veins popping out from under her skin around her eyes.

_'Byakugan,' _Sasuke thought, blinking in amazement. He had never seen a Hyuuga use their clan's special technique up close before; the way the veins bulged around Hinata's eyes was more captivating then watching his older brother use his Sharingan.

Sasuke stayed there, crouched in the bush, watching the Hyuuga girl. He didn't dare to stand up or try to talk to her, the Uchiha boy was too afraid that he would scare her. Sasuke stared into her lavender eyes, her Byakugan still activated, as he wondered why in the world she was way out here in the forest. Most of the times when Sasuke saw Hinata she was usually occupied by a servant from the Hyuuga compound, wither it be escorting her to and from school or just a visit around the Hidden Leaf, she as always with a servant or two. They kept their eyes on her, following her keeping her safe and such, besides she as the Hyuuga heiress.

_'What is Hinata doing way out here in the forest? Is she even allowed to be so far away from the Hyuuga compound by herself?' _Sasuke thought, but he never got to think of an answer as Hinata gave another giggle, _'…and what is she looking at that's so funny?' _he thought allowing his eyes to slowly follow the navy haired girl's gaze.

* * *

She wasn't the best at using her Byakugan and Hinata knew this full well. Her father always told her to train herself with using the family's special kekkei genkai, the little heiress would always have lessons with her older cousin Neji, who surpassed her in using the Byakugan, but she couldn't get it right. Hinata would try to focus her chakra like she was told, but she couldn't with everyone watching. It was too uncomfortable to practice back the Hyuuga compound, so this is why she would slip away and hurry off towards the woods, just so she could be alone and practice by herself, she liked it better that way anyhow.

_'I'm always ca-careful, no one ev-ever spots me, no one notices that I'm even go-gone,' _Hinata thought as she scanned the area around her with her chakra infused eyes, _'beside….I-I am pr-practicing…'_

Hinata preferred to practice her Byakugan by herself, with no pressure of the others eyes and their expectations to get better because of her title of Hyuuga heiress. She liked the woods, the quietness, the nature and the things she could spot. Slowly rotating on the post she stood on Hinata turned to a nearby tree and stared at it, using her Byakugan she looked into the hollowness of the tree and giggled at what she saw. In the tree two squirrels scurried about, one had an acorn in it's mouth the other seemed to be chasing the other for the tasty treat. Her giggles increased as the girl with lavender eyes watched then leap out of a hole in the tree and continue the chase on the tree's branches. The jumped and chattered and fumbled, the squirrel without the acorn lunged for the one with the nut, but that squirrel was rather crafty and moved out of the way just as the one without the nut jumped. The squirrel screeched as it tumbled from the branch and plummeted towards a bush.

"Oh, de-dear!" Hinata gasped as the small mammal fell into the bush. She followed it with her eyes, but then felt her heart jump in her throat as she saw something. No a someone crouched in the bush watching her!

Hinata was about to rush away, fearing that it was one of her servants that was sent to find her, but didn't get a chance when suddenly the figure leaped up from the bushes.

"AAAHHH! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" came a loud shout as a boy jumped up and was batting at his head. The squirrel that had fallen had landed on top of the person's head and was scurry about and chattering as it yanked and pulled on his black hair.

Hinata would have yelled, she would have screamed but she was so terrified at the boy's sudden presence that she just stood their frozen on top of the block of wood that she stood on. Deactivating her Byakugan she watched the raven haired boy run around in circles clawing at the screeching squirrel that was on his head, the heiress wanted to help but fear paralyzed her. So Hinata just watched, as she watched she came to a realization to who this boy before her was.

"Sa-Sasuke…U-Uchiha?" Hinata murmured, eyes widening. She knew it was him, how couldn't she know? He was the boy all the girls in the class were always swarming around every day at the academy. The one that was rather cute…even to her.

Then as if her classmate had heard her soft voice, he turned and came running towards her. Still screaming and swatting at his head were the squirrel was. Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat as he grew closer; it was as if he was expecting her to help him. She wanted to, really she did, but his yelling, the squirrels screeching and her fast beating heart was causing her to become more and more scared.

"N-No…do-don't I-I…" Hinata stammered, but Sasuke didn't stop, and before she knew it Hinata gave a shriek of surprise and her foot shot forwards and made contact with Sasuke's forehead. She gasped at his cry of pain as the impact of her foot had sent him tumbling backwards into the dirt.

Trembling Hinata still found it in her to stand on the post, her foot still outstretched, her lavender eyes locked on the Uchiha boy before her that had collapsed on the ground groaning, his hair a mess, and the squirrel that attacked him standing on his back. The squirrel gave a chatter in Hinata's direction as if to take her or something before it bounded back over to it's tree.

"A-Are y-you…Sas-Sasuke…are y-you…al-alright?" Hinata stuttered in her soft voice as she slowly dismounted from the piece of wood she stood on and cautiously approached the boy, but her only response was a groan.

"Ooowww…" Sasuke groaned as he sat up holding his head which was pounding madly.

"S-Sasuke?"

His onyx eyes snapped open, he looked up only to see those pretty lavender eyes looking down at him. The look of concern and that always timid expression was on Hinata's face as she stood over him.

"A-Are you…okay?" asked the Hyuuga girl; shakily she extended a hand out to help him up.

Sasuke sat there frozen, one hand holding his forehead the other planted on the ground to hold him in a sitting position. He just stared at her hand, which was shaking, not knowing if to accept her offer of help or not.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Hinata finally stammered after the few seconds Sasuke had sat there staring at her hand. She pulled her outstretched hand back into the safety of the other one as she began missing with her fingers, "If yo-you do-don't wa-want h-help…i-it's okay I um…" she allowed her voice to fade to nothing as she slowly backed away from the raven haired boy, blush evident on her face which always happened when situation turned awkward, "I-I must g-go no-now-"

"Wait!" Sasuke managed to say, his sudden outburst causing the girl with navy colored hair to jump a bit, he got up ignoring the pain he felt in his head upon doing so.

"Y-Yes?"

"Um…I-I…"

A thick silence hung between them. The girl stood listening to the silence her hands clasped together to keep them from shaking. The boy listened to the throbbing of his own heart as he stood mouth hanging open.

"Um…y-yes S-Sasuke?" Hinata stuttered, as the uncomfortable awkwardness continued

"I-I'm was wondering if…y-you um wanted to be…" Sasuke started, he could feel his face beginning to grow warm as the question he wanted to ask her lingered dangerously on the tip of his tongue, "d-do you want t-to be my um…Val…" he couldn't do, he just couldn't do it. Quickly to keep himself from further embarrassment closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

"I'm s-sorry…I-I don't un-understand…" Hinata said in her timid way

Sasuke remained slight, unable to think of anything else to say. So he just stood there, face burning with blush, his stomach fluttering, his heart pounding.

After reeving no response Hinata just gave a small nod of her head, "Um…w-well okay..." she started towards the direction to were her clans compound was, "go-good-bye…S-Sasuke,"

With that she fled the forest clearing. Her head lowered, staring at her feet. This was the way she normally ran, she much rather look at her own two feet then in the face of anyone, knowing that they instantly recognize her as the Hyuuga heiress. But this time, just this once, she stole a glance over her shoulder and was rather surprised to see that Sasuke was staring at her as she went. But as soon as his onyx eyes locked with her lavender ones, he quickly looked away, his face still red. How odd.

After running a good distance away from the forest clearing, she slowed her gait to a walk. Hinata breathed in the forest air, filling her tried lungs from the run. As she did so, she lifted her head to examine the trees and other plants. As Hinata walked, she blinked her pupil less eyes as something dawned on her. That was the first time she had ever talked to Sasuke, the heartthrob of her class, by herself. She didn't scurry away, nor did anyone interrupt. It was just him and her, talking…well sort of talking.

_'He was so quiet,' _Hinata thought as her clasped hands dropped to her sides, _'it was so strange…'_

It _was_ strange, what she had just witness was the complete opposite of the Sasuke she saw at the academy. Wither it be answering one of Iruka sensei's questions or telling his group of fangirls to leave him alone, Sasuke would never stutter or have any hesitation present in his voice.

"The wa-way he was t-talking t-to me," Hinata said to herself, "al-almost made hi-him sou-sound l-like h-he was…s-scared…"

But this comment only made the girl giggle and her face redden with blush. Sasuke Uchiha, a boy who seemed rather brave, sacred of Hinata Hyuuga, a girl who was practically scared of her own shadow, the thought was unrealistic and made the navy haired girl go into full scale laughter. Hinata quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she giggled, for fear of being heard or disturbing the animals of the forest she walked in, but as she did so she couldn't help but think.

_'No…he wasn't scared of me…he seemed like he was more afraid of what he was trying to say to me,' _Hinata nodded as she realized that must be the explanation of the Uchiha boy's stuttering, _'Sasuke was trying to ask me to be his 'Val…'' _the girl made a face, _'what's a 'Val'?...No it can't be an actal thing…it must have been that he had hadn't finished what he wanted to ask…'_

"Val…" Hinata said slowly, she let the unfinished word echo in her head. But then she figured it out. Hinata gasped, her hands flew over her mouth and her face turned pink, "Valentine?" her voice muffled by her hands.

Could it be that Sasuke Uchiha, the one boy that every girl in class had been begging to be their Valentine, had asked her, Hinata, to be _his_ Valentine? This thought was even more unrealistic then the thought of him being scared of her. Yes, she couldn't deny that Sasuke was handsome, ever girl thought that, but he couldn't having feelings for her…no not a quiet, shy, timid girl like her! In fact she would have fainted if it hadn't been for the fact that she quickly denied it.

"N-No…n-no th-that can't b-be w-what he w-was tr-trying to s-say…" Hinata reasoned as she slowly started to walk again, "i-it couldn't h-have be-been…Sasuke...couldn't…no I m-must of he-heard him w-wrong-"

"Hinata!"

The Hyuuga girl jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. She quickly looked up to see one of the Hyuuga compound servants rush up to her.

"There you are," the female servant said as she gently took the navy haired girl's hand, "We've been looking all over the compound for you,"

"O-Oh…I'm s-sorry..." Hinata stuttered as the servant lead her out from the woods and onto the streets of the Hidden Leaf

The servant then asked, "Don't you know the woods can be dangerous? Someone could of harmed you!"

"Um…I-I well yes-"

"What in the world were you even doing way out in the middle of the woods?"

"I-I was just practicing-"

"Well there's no need explaining it to me. It be best if you tell your father."

"Oh...al-alright," Hinata muttered. She looked over her shoulder towards the forest and were the raven haired boy would still might be.

_'Sasuke…' _she thought smiling as her face was dusted with a pink blush

* * *

Okay that's all I got for chappy two! Hope you like the little fluffy I put between Hinata and Sasuke! I'm already working on the third and possiably last chapter…so um yeah.

BYE:Toadettegirl2012 o3o

PS: Review please…they make me smile ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Back at the Uchiha residence, Mikoto blinked in surprise at the sound of the front door opening. She made a face; no one was supposed to be home yet. The mother knew that her husband wouldn't be back until tomorrow, since he had promised to get Valentine's Day off so he could spend the whole day with her and Itachi said he won't be back from his mission until dark and her little Sasuke went off training, which usually took up to at least 45 minutes.

Getting up from the living room couch, were she had been reading, Mikoto was rather surprised when she saw her youngest amble into the room, she gasped, "Sasuke, sweetheart, what happened?!" she cried.

The mother rushed up to her son and tilted his face upward to examine his forehead, which had a large red mark that looked oddly like a footprint, on it.

"Oh, that?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his mother as she still held his face in her hands, "Er…um I-I just tripped when I was training and um hit my head..."

"You tripped?" Mikoto asked, knowing that her son was rather careful when training, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy, it doesn't even hurt," Sasuke answered with a smile

Mikoto she let go of Sasuke's face and then arched an eyebrow at her son's hair which was sticking up all over the place and was ruffled mess, "When you fell did you it happen to mess up your hair?"

Sasuke blinked, he had almost forgotten about his messy hair. He had told himself to fix it on the way home, but his mind was so preoccupied with what had happened in the woods with the pretty Hyuuga girl it had slipped his mind.

"Sasuke, what happened to your hair? It looks like a bird made a nest in it! Did a bird attack you when you were training, dear?" Mikoto asked as she started to try and fix his hair

"It was actually a squirrel," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he pulled away from his mother trying to fix his hair

"A squirrel?" the raven haired women asked, "how did a squirrel-"

"I um…was throwing one of my shurikens and uh…it almost hit it and er it got mad and jumped on me," Sasuke lied, as he headed to the kitchen to attempt to hide his blush as he thought back to how a startled Hinata had accidentally kicked him square in the face as that annoying squirrel thrashed about on his head.

"All that happened, while you were training?" the mother asked, following her son

"Yeah," Sasuke answered as he poured himself some water

"That doesn't sound right," the mother said going over to the fridge and getting some ice cubes

"H-Huh?" Sasuke asked as he finished his water and wiped his mouth

"Sasuke, you were only gone for fifteen minutes," Mikoto informed as she made a small ice pack for her son, to keep it from swelling or becoming redder, "there's no way you could have trained and have the squirrel attack you in such a short time,"

"Um…yes it could," Sasuke said, keeping his face lowered so his mother couldn't see that he was turning a deeper shade of pink

Mikoto couldn't help but smile, coming forward she lifted her son's head and placed the ice pack on his forehead. Her smile widened at the blush that was visible on her son's face, she had hunch there was more to this squirrel attack.

"But, Sasuke, you couldn't have trained, you're not sweating at all…" she looked him over for a brief moment, "and there's no scratch or smudge on you anywhere," the mother knew her son would usually come back from a training session short of breath and covered in sweat and dirt.

"Well…I didn't train that hard, Mommy," Sasuke said, giving a small smile, he could tell his Mommy was catching onto something.

As her son sat down at the table, ice pack on his forehead, she couldn't help but want to know what he was fibbing about, but she kept quiet. Instead, she proceeded in asking if he still wanted his tomato sandwich, which he said yes to. Then after making it, she set it down in front of him, and sat across from him at the table.

As Sasuke at the yummy tomato snack, he could feel his Mommy's eyes staring at him. Slowly he took his eyes off his sandwich and looked up to his Mommy, only to jump slight at the sight of her red eyes. It was her Sharingan.

"What, Mommy?!" Sasuke asked a bit alarmed as he looked, away he hated it when his Mommy use her Sharingan, it usually met he was in trouble.

"Oh, it's nothing," the mother said deactivating her Sharingan, before reaching for the pouch that had his weapons and proceeded in taking them out one by one.

"Mommy, what you doing?" Sasuke asked, taking a small bite of his snack

"What do you mean? I always clean you weapons after you train, Sasuke," Mikoto answered, she noticed how her son adverted his eyes. She looked back down at the table, at the weapons, that didn't have a scratch or a smudge of dirt, "Sasuke how could you have trained if your weapons aren't even dirty!"

"I did train!" Sasuke insisted, "That one's dirty," he pointed his finger to the kunai that had slipped from his finger when he was swinging it around, the tip was smudged with dirt

"But I thought you said you were throwing shurikens," Mikoto said, as she picked up the knife and gently wiped the dirt off with his apron

"Er…well I was but um…" he swallowed hard

Sighing the mother gave a smile, "Alright, what is it?"

"What's what?" Sasuke asked, taking another bite of this sandwich, he still didn't want anyone to know about his failure to talk to the girl he liked

"You know exactly what," his Mommy said, smiling kindly, "Now go on and tell Mommy, what you were really doing,"

Sasuke's shoulder's slumped with defeat. He knew he couldn't lie to his Mommy; it was impossible, especially after she glared at you with the clan's kekkei genkai.

"Mommy…I would tell," Sasuke started as he set down the tomato sandwich "but um…"

"But what, honey?" the mother asked

"…." Sasuke didn't answer, as he removed the ice pack on his head and started to mess with it

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better not have done something bad!" Mikoto said, hoping that wasn't the case

"No I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Then why don't you tell, Mommy?"

"…Um…be-because I-I," Sasuke looked away

"Oh?" Mikoto said to herself as her youngest son's face suddenly turned as red as the tomatoes in the sandwich he was eating

"It's just that…" Sasuke stopped and then leaned in close and finished in a whisper, "it's kinda um…embarrassing…"

The mother blinked, "W-What do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Well if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone! And especially don't tell Itachi!"

"Why?"

"Because…he'll laugh…and I-I just…um…it's embarrassing"

"Alright, alright, I promise. Now tell Mommy what it is,"

"Well…you know Valentine's Day Mommy?"

"Yes, of course I do. In fact isn't it tomorrow?"

"Yes…and isn't that the day when you and Daddy act all gross and mushy and kiss and stuff?" asked Sasuke, even though he knew the answer

Mikoto couldn't help but give a small smile, thinking back to those many times when Sasuke had seen her and her husband's kissing on Valentine's Day, "Yes it is Sasuke,"

"Um…so on Valentine's Day," Sasuke stopped to take a bite of his sandwich and continued with his mouth full and stared looking up at his mother, "you're Daddy's Valentine and Daddy is you're Valentine...right?"

"Yes," Mikoto answered, arching an eyebrow as she tried to figure out what point her son was trying to make, "Is this all about having a Valentine, Sasuke?"

At this question the mother blinked as her son didn't answer he just swallowed what was in his mouth as his face turned a deep shade of pink. He was blushing. He seemed embarrassed. About what though?

"Sasuke…why do you asked about having a Valentine?" Mikoto asked, her smile widened, "Are you planning of having one this year?"

"No! Well I-I mean sort of um…well I-I um…" as he stammered, his face turned pinker and then to red with blush, "I w-want to have a Valentine…and I have someone in mind…I just don't know how to ask her…"

"Awww, my little Sasuke has a crush?" the mother giggled

"Mommy!" Sasuke cried, he was already embarrassed enough now his mother gushing was making it worse.

"Well, who is she Sasuke?" the raven haired mother wondered

Sasuke squirmed in his seat and hesitated in telling his mother. But he knew he had to, so taking a deep breath he quickly explained everything. He told her of how his fangirls were asking nonstop for him to be their Valentine and the about how they chased him all over the place. He told of the conversation he had with Itachi. And even though he knew he would be embarrassed, he told his mother about what had happened in the woods with Hinata and the squirrel.

"Oh, so that what happened?" the mother asked

Her son nodded.

"And that little Hinata girl, she's the one you have a crush on?" she questioned

Sasuke nodded again, his face turning crimson.

"And you want her to be your Valentine?" Mikoto wondered, smiling

There was another nod and a small sheepish smile

This time the mother burst into a fit of giggles before reaching out and hugging her son, as she pressed her cheek against his still messy hair she couldn't help but dote over him, "Oh, my little Sasuke is in love! How adorable!"

"Mommy!" Sasuke cried utterly embarrassed.

* * *

Later on in the evening Mikoto sighed with happiness as she removed her apron and set it on the counter. Turning towards the oven she smiled at her son, who sat in front of it, knees to his chest, staring attentively at the glass that separated him from what was baking inside the hot oven.

"Sasuke, the cookies aren't going to bake any faster by you staring at them," Mikoto informed as she approached him and the oven

"I know," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off the oven, "but I don't want them to burn, they have to be perfect for Hinata,"

"I won't let them burn Sasuke," Mikoto gave a chuckle as she patted his head, "now, don't you have homework to do, young man?"

Looking up, Sasuke gave a pouting face, "Maybe…but do I have to-"

"Yes, you do have to do your homework," the mother said giving a motherly look, she helped him to his feet, and shooed him towards the kitchen door, "Now go on,"

"Could you call me when their done, Mommy?" the little Uchiha asked, "I wanna help put on the frosting!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, Mommy will call you," she said calmly as she went over towards the sink and started doing the dishes.

As her son went upstairs and the mother did the dishes she couldn't help but smile as she thought back to the past half hour she had spent with her son. After hearing everything her youngest had to say about Hinata and his desire for her to be his Valentine Sasuke had asked if she could assist him in getting Hinata a gift. Not knowing what girls liked, Sasuke thought his mother would, and she did. Mikoto gave him the option of flowers, chocolate, and a kiss (which he quickly turned down) but Sasuke settled for something else. He wanted to bake Hinata cookies. Sugar cookies topped with frosting to be exact.

Sugar cookies? Her youngest son never really had a sweet tooth, but he insisted on baking them, because he told her over and over that Hinata would love them. So she and her son had spent the last half hour baking away. Well she baked away, even though she loved him the kitchen was the last place she let him help in, while her son talked about the Hyuuga girl. And as she listen Mikoto couldn't help but gush at her son, it was just so adorable how her son had feeling for a girl! When the cookie dough was done Sasuke helped by rolling it out and using the heart shaped cookie cutter to make cute heart shaped cookies. Now they were in the oven, baking until they were perfect for the girl named Hinata.

"Oh my little Sasuke has a crush!," Mikoto giggled, "It's just so adorable!"

* * *

Upstairs Sasuke sat at his desk. He was staring down at his homework, he only had five questions left, but he couldn't concentrate on them. The young Uchiha boy was distracted by an object he was rather familiar with.

An object that had been shoved in his face for the past few days.

An object that was all pink and had white lace frilling at the edges.

An object he thought he would never hold in his hands, or ever dreamed he be the one sending one.

It was a Valentine card. It was a simple rose pink heart that had crème colored lace trimming the edges. He had picked it out of all the cards his mother had offered him. There were ones that had images of cute baby animals. Others had funny little poems printed in them. And others were covered with lace, glitter and other eye catching decorations. But he chose this simple one, sure it was plain and rather boring looking but Sasuke didn't care. He liked it because it reminded the little Uchiha boy of the Hyuuga girl, she was simple just like the card, but also like the card she was very pretty and always turned the same shade of rose pink when she grew embarrassed. Sasuke loved it when she blushed; it always made her pearl eyes and navy blue hair stand out more, intensifying her beauty.

On the card he held fancy white cursive letters formed three words "Happy Valentine's Day" and underneath there was an open space to write something. This was what was distracting the little boy, he was trying to write something, something that the pretty Hinata would want to read, but he couldn't think of a thing. What did girls like to see on a Valentine's card? He didn't have a clue so he just took a deep breath and started to rack his brain for anything he could come up with. After a few minutes of thinking, writing and erasing Sasuke came up with the first two lines of a poem everyone knew:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

That's it, that's all he could think off. Slouching in his seat Sasuke groaned and crossed his arms, "Why is writing to girls so hard," he mumbled to himself, he frowned as he realized his answer was simple.

It was because he had never fallen in love before.

"This is gonna be hard," He moaned as her stared down at the card

* * *

Sorry it was a little short. Hoped you liked it all the same. There's only about one more chapter left, and it's gonna be really funny nad full of SasukeXHinata fluffiness! So stay tuned!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012 o3o

PS: Review please if you don't I'll cry! T~T


	4. Chapter 4

Okay time for chapter four! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with school and life and stuff, so to make up for the wait I made this chapter a lot longer than the others. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Mikoto inhaled deeply and as the nice aroma of the freshly bake cookies swirled about in the kitchen. As she pulled the hot tray of a dozen heart shaped sugar cookies from the oven the mother grinned down at her handwork.

"There, a dozen sugar cookies," she sighed as she set the tray onto the countertop, "now as soon as their done cooling my little Sasuke can-"

But the raven haired mother stopped midsentence as she felt something strange suddenly appear in the kitchen. It wasn't a thing, no, it was the presences of a charka flow, she could feel it. The mother's eyes widened as she activated her Sharingan, she could feel this person's charka flow present in the room, in the kitchen, very close to her. Keeping her breath leveled, Mikoto slowly inched her hand towards a nearby knife, and grabbed it. Then in once swift move, she swiveled around and raised the knife over her head and prepared to sink it into the person's chest when she stopped short as she gave a yelp.

"AAHH! ITACHI!" the mother shrieked, in a startled and scolding tone, as she saw that the chakra flow she had felt was only her eldest son who had been standing behind her for the past few seconds.

Itachi gave a faint smile, "Sorry mother, I didn't mean to startle you," he calmly said as he gently took the knife that his mother had aimed at his chest.

Sighing, half from relief and annoyance, Mikoto rested one hand over her fast beating heart and the other she used to briefly rubbed her temples, "Itachi, I know you're an ANBU member, but _must_ you use your teleportation jutsu to get into the house?"

"Well, technically no," Itachi answered as he went to go place the knife in its proper spot, "but I find it much more convent than walking,"

"That maybe so, Itachi," Mikoto said, as she recovered from her shock, "but how many times am I going to have to remind you that-"

"I know, I know, I'll get myself in some real trouble if I keep popping up at places using my teleportation justu," Itachi finished, having heard his mother scold lots of times for doing so.

"That's right," his mother said with a small smile, "so you I better not see you do that again, am I clear?"

"Mother, I said I was sorry," the eldest Uchiha said feeling a bit annoyed at his mother's lecturing, as he eyed the tray of heart shaped treats on the countertop.

"I know you're sorry but one day you're going to scare me out of my skin and-Itachi don't touch those!" Mikoto exclaimed having spotted her oldest son reaching for one of the cookies, she swatted his hand away.

Being a bit surprised, Itachi withdrew his hand, and gave a look of confusion.

"Sorry, dear," Mikoto apologized, with a smile, "but I can't let you eat those,"

"How come?"

"Because they aren't for you,"

"Then who are they for?"

"Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, he gave a look towards the ceiling, assuming his younger brother to be upstairs. Turning back to his mother he added, "He didn't hurt himself during training did he?"

Itachi knew his mother would always make a treat for his younger brother, to make him feel better, whenever he returned home injured from training by himself, which would always make Itachi feel a little guilty, since he couldn't be there to keep an eye on Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke's fine," Mikoto informed as she took out a plate and started to transfer the cookies from the tray to the plate.

"Then if he's fine," Itachi started as he watched his mother remove the heart shaped cookies from the tray, "why did you make cookies for him?"

The mother stopped in mid-reach for another cookie, before giving a faint smile, "I wish I could tell you Itachi, but I've been sworn to secrecy,"

"Oh?" a small smile appeared on Itachi's face upon hearing this, "what do you mean mother?"

The mother giggled, "I'm sorry, Itachi, but can't explain any further,"

Itachi said nothing, only looked at his giggling mother as she continued to remove cookies from the tray. He stared at the cookies and then noticed something, they were heart shaped. Normally the shape wouldn't have matter and he would of quickly over looked it, since he knew his mother enjoyed using the heart shaped cookie cutter and used it all the time, but this time the shape stood out to him. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. And hearts were a significant part of that holiday.

"Itachi where do you think you're going?" Mikoto asked, as she watched her oldest son exit the kitchen, with a sly grin on his face.

"Just going upstairs to clean up," Itachi answered, knowing that he normally would do this after coming home from a mission.

Mikoto arched an eyebrow, causing Itachi just to chuckle as he silently headed up the stairs to the second floor of the house. The mother sighed, it was more the oblivious that Itachi had caught on to something, he was an ANBU member after all, figuring things out with a limited amount of information was what he practically every day. It was not a surprised that he could quickly put the pieces together.

"Well…I didn't actually tell Itachi…" Mikoto reasoned with herself, feeling a little bad that she indirectly didn't keep the promise she had made to her younger son, "so I did keep my promise…sort of…"

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You're the prettiest girl that I know

And I really like you

To: Hinata Hyuuga

From: Sasuke Uchiha

That what he had written on the pink heart shaped card. Yes, it was short, but he thought it was nice and he had also he had used his best penmanship so it wasn't that bad.

"I hope, she, likes it," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he stared down at the card that was before him

"You hope who likes what, little brother?"

"GAH!" Sasuke cried, as he turned only to see his older brother leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. After seeing it was only Itachi, Sasuke gave a pout, "Big brother, Mommy told you not to use you teleportation jutsu to sneak up on me like that!"

"But I didn't, Sasuke, didn't you hear me coming up the stairs?" Itachi asked

"W-Well no," Sasuke said, as he turned back to his desk and trying to look busy in hopes he be left alone.

"Well, that's no way to greet you older brother," Itachi said as he made his way behind the chair Sasuke sat in, "aren't you going to at least give me a hug?"

"Yeah, I-I will later, Itachi," Sasuke said hunching over the heart shaped card on his desk, not wanting Itachi to see, "I'm kinda busy right now,"

"With what?"

"Homework,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"Then how come you're books are sitting on your bed Sasuke?"

Sasuke flinched, he had forgotten he had finished those last five problems a little while ago and had tossed his books on his bed when finished. Looking upward, Itachi grinned down at him; he narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Why are you looking at me like for?" Itachi asked, still grinning.

"I-I want you to leave," Sasuke answered, trying his hardest to make sure his voice or face weren't showing any signs of nervousness.

"Leave? But I just got back from a mission," Itachi said, ruffling his younger look alike's hair, "Don't you want to spend some brother time together?"

Squirming slightly in his seat Sasuke's mind whirled for something to say. Normally he would jump at the chance to spend time with Itachi, and if he said no, his older brother was bound catch onto something, not knowing that Itachi already had.

Swallowing hard Sasuke stammered, "Er um...s-sure…um but could you give me um a few minutes?"

"What for?" Itachi asked, leaning forwards trying to see what his brother was hiding.

"Um I-I just need to finish something really quick," Sasuke said giving a nervous smile as he placed his arms up onto the desk, covering the secret gift he was trying so hard to hide.

Itachi gave a grin; his sharp eyes had already spotted the pink heart shaped object on the desk when he had stood at the doorway of his little brother's room. All he wanted to know what was on it.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Itachi calmly said as he straightened up.

Inwardly sighing, Sasuke gave a smile of relief, "T-Thanks big brother-OW!" he suddenly cried as Itachi reached down and poked him on his forehead, as a reaction his hands flew up to nurse his now sore forehead, he turned to his older brother, "Itachi why'd you-" but he stopped short as he eyes widen at what Itachi held effortlessly between his pointer and middle finger.

"What a nice Valentine's card little brother," Itachi asked with a taunting smile, "who's it for?"

But instead of answering the younger one leaped up from his seat and grabbed at the air to try and snatch it back but Itachi lifted above his head, out of Sasuke's reach, "Itachi give it back!"

"But you didn't answer my question, Sasuke,"

"I'm not telling!"

"Then I guess you won't mind if I go and ask Mom instead," with that the older one quickly made a dash for the door.

"NO! Itachi!" Sasuke cried as he scrambled after his older brother.

Down stairs in living room Mikoto jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of noise. She lifted her eyes from her book as she listened.

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK! ITACHI GIVE IT BACK!" came the shouting of her younger son.

The only sound from the older one was the sound of laughing.

"All day, I've been cleaning, cooking and helping Sasuke with his Valentine gift," the mother said to herself, heaving a sigh, "and after being scared half to death by Itachi, again, I can't get even a few minutes of peace and quiet, I'm never going to finish this book,"

Setting the book down Mikoto opened her mouth, but before she could ask what was going on, Itachi bounded down the stairs, Sasuke hot at his heels.

"MOMMY! MAKE HIM GIVE IT BACK!" Sasuke screamed as he chased his brother around the living room.

"M-Make him give what b-back?" the startled mother asked, as she watched her two sons run about the living room in a rumbustious manner.

"MY VALENTINE CARD!" Sasuke answered as he leaped up onto the coffee table and then onto Itachi's back, still clawing for the pink card.

"I'm not giving back until you answer me Sasuke," Itachi laughed as he tried to regain his footing, his balance was thrown off by the added weight of his little brother.

"Oh! Be careful you two!" Mikoto warned as the two bumped into the small end table were a vase sat. The mother made a nose dive for the floor to prevent the vase from smashing on the floor.

Neither of her sons listened to her warning of being careful as Sasuke continued to pursue Itachi for Hinata's Valentine card. As they did so, the motherly side of Mikoto wanted to scold them and tell them to stop this instant but she couldn't bring herself to because she couldn't deny watching Itachi and Sasuke run about was rather humorous. So she stood there, vase in hand, laughing at the scene before her.

"Itachi you don't understand!" Sasuke cried, angered after Itachi had managed to remove him off of his back. But he managed to wrap his arms around is brother's legs, preventing him from moving.

"Of course I understand, little brother" Itachi said still grinning, as he looked down at his brother, he glanced at the pink heart shaped card, "this card is for that girl we were talking about earlier today isn't it?"

At this comment Sasuke turned a dark shade of pink, "I d-don't know wh-what your t-talking a-about," he stammered.

"Yes you do," Itachi chuckled, "you know the girl that I called a 'no one'"

She's not a 'no one' Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh, so it _is _for her?" Itachi asked, waving the card tauntingly in Sasuke's face.

"No! I-I mean…I-I um…" his face was turning redder and redder by each passing second, this only caused his older brother to laugh once again.

Sasuke looked towards his mother in hopes of getting any help but Mikoto just continued to stand there, one hand holding the vase, the other one placed over her mouth to suppress her giggles.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to hide it, Sasuke quickly admitted to what Itachi wanted to hear, "Okay! So what if is?!" Sasuke cried, leaping to his feet and reaching out to grab the Valentine. But once again he was too slow and Itachi held him back by simply placing a hand on his forehead holding him back, "GIVE IT BACK!" Sasuke yelled as he clawed at the air.

"Alright, Itachi, that's enough," Mikoto said, finally deciding to come Sasuke's rescue, "give him his card back, and stop teasing him," she ordered as she set the vase down in it's proper place.

Itachi gave a disappointed look towards his mother, like every older sibling, he found it humors to pick on his younger sibling, but Mikoto gave him a motherly look, so he had no choice, "Fine, Sasuke I'll give it back," Itachi calmly said, even though he still held the pink card far out of his younger brother's reach.

"Then give it!" Sasuke shouted, still struggling to push aside Itachi's hand.

"Hold on, you didn't let me finish," Itachi said, grinning, "I'll give it to you…if you tell me the name of the girl the card is for," he removed his hand from Sasuke's face.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted as he stumbled forwards, "NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M TELLING! NOW GIVE IT BACK, ITACHI!"

Ignoring Sasuke, Itachi turned to their mother, "Mother, do you happen to know the name of this girl?"

"Well…yes but-"

"Mommy! You can't tell! You promised you wouldn't!" Sasuke cried, as he gave a desperate look towards the raven haired women.

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh again, "I was going to say 'yes, I do know,' but Itachi I already told you I've been sworn to secrecy,"

Sasuke gave a small sigh of relief and then turned towards his brother with a satisfied smirk, "See, Mommy isn't gonna tell you and I'm not going to tell so you can't find out!" he outstretched his hand, "so you gotta give my card back, Itachi!"

Itachi seemed unfazed by the two points his little brother had made, and gave a small smirk of his own, "Foolish little brother, I don't need you or mother to tell me who this girl is. I can find out myself," he indicated towards the card, "besides you've already written a name down for who the card is for, haven't you?"

The little Uchiha's face paled and his eyes widened, "ITACHI NO! DON'T READ IT!" he yelled.

And then in panic Sasuke tackled his brother and the both tumbled to the floor. Itachi, who was rather surprised that someone as small as his little brother could slam into him with so much force, fell to the floor the card slipped from his hand. Nobody noticed the card slide across the floor, well no one except Fugaku Uchiha, who had just entered the house.

The father and head of the household, blinked and for a split second wondered if he had accidently entered the wrong house, because the scene before him was something that he had never seen: His two sons wrestling on the living room floor, his wife laughing at the scene and showing no indication to splitting the boys up, and a pink heart shaped card that rested at his feet.

Not yet being noticed by his family, Fugaku bent down and picked up the pink card on the floor. As he examined it, and turned it over in his hands, he found that a few words were written on it in neat handwriting. His first thought was that he had stumbled upon a gift that Mikoto was meaning to give to him, but that thought was quickly pushed forgotten as he spotted two names that he would never expect to see. The name that was written by the words 'to' only brought a slight amount of shock, but the one that was written beside the word 'from' caused his eyebrows to rise, in utter shock.

Looking up from the card, Fugaku frowned at the scene before him, before he cleared his throat. This only gained the attention of his wife. The raven haired women gasped softly as the smile on her face wavered, and then turning towards her sons, she opened her mouth to tell them to stop but before she could utter a word her husband spoke.

"What is going on here?" Fugaku demanded in a hard stern tone.

At the sound of their father's voice, both Itachi and Sasuke halted in their wrestling match and froze. The unbearable sound of silence hung in the room for a few seconds as the brothers slowly looked up only to be greeted by their father's stern gaze. Their father stared at their position and for a brief moment wondered how they had it had come to happen, with Sasuke seated on Itachi's chest, one hand gripping the older boy's face while the other with a firm grip on the collar of Itachi's shirt. While his eldest son had one hand extended to clutch a handful of Sasuke's spiky hair and his other hand was planted firmly against the younger one's cheek in attempt to get him from where he was seated on his chest.

"U-Um, Fugaku dear," Mikoto said, breaking the silence as she came over towards her husband and gently kissed his cheek.

He would have kissed her back but his eyes fixated on his two sons who were scrambling to their feet, "Well, is anyone going to answer me?" he asked.

"Um, well you see uh…" Mikoto started, but then realized it be best if her sons were the one to answer, "Do you two care to explain what happened?" the mother questioned in the motherly that should have been present in her voice a while ago.

Now standing in front of his father, Itachi looked up and met his gaze. Only to have his stomach tighten as his father's dark eye stabbed him with a sharp look of disapproval. He was an ANBU member, and even more he was an Uchiha and Itachi knew he shouldn't have been horsing around in such a childish way. Sasuke, who stood a little to the left of his older brother, kept perfectly still, had his hands clamped tightly together behind his back and had his eyes glued to the floor as he tried to ignore the sensation of his father's eyes burning holes in the top of his head, but he refused to look up to meet his father's gaze. The little boy could bear to do that, just the thought caused his heart to pound.

Watching Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, Itachi could tell that his little brother was more uncomfortable in this awkward situation than he was. Besides being scolded by their father was one of the things that Sasuke absolutely didn't like, probably one of his biggest fears, Sasuke hated the look of disappointment and disproval that would be in their father's eyes upon being scolded.

Itachi looked back at his father, and saw that his facial featured had softened a bit since the commotion had died down. And knowing that Sasuke was too timid around Fugaku to speak the older brother spoke up instead.

"Please forgive us for the ruckus we've caused father," Itachi apologized in a calm and collected tone, along with a bow of his head to show his respect towards his father, "it was my fault for instigating the quarrel between Sasuke and I,"

"Hn," was Fugaku's response, and then he looked down at his youngest son, waiting for him to say something as well.

As silence drifted back into the room, Sasuke could feel it, as if it was squeezing him. The little raven haired boy, knowing that the only way to release himself from the pressure was to speak up, so slowly he lifted his head and turned his attention to his father.

Quickly opening his mouth, Sasuke let the words fly out in a quiet and stammering voice, "…I-I'm so-sorry to…f-father,"

Now having heard an apology from both his offspring Fugaku heaved a sigh and uttered, "Your forgiven, don't let it happen again,"

"Yes, father," both Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

With that Sasuke quickly turned and was about to start over towards the stairs so he could retreat to his room, but is father stopped him.

"Hold on, Sasuke," the man with brown hair said, causing his youngest to freeze in mid-step, "I have one more thing to ask," he held up the pink heart that he had been holding, "who's card is this?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Sasuke could feel his eyes widen and his face start to turn pink at the sight of the card his father held. He opened his mouth and wanted to shout for his father to give it back, but no words came out.

"Is it yours, dear?" Fugaku asked his wife.

"No, it's not mine," Mikoto quickly answered, as she struggled to hold back a grin.

"Itachi?"

"That card doesn't belong to me, father," answered his oldest as he resisted the urge to snicker or to show any other signs of facial expressions.

Fugaku once again turned to Sasuke, who stood face bright pink his arms hugged close to his small chest, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Sasuke?" his father asked

"Y-Yes, father?" Sasuke answered, speaking to the floor

Slowly the man walked forwards and squatted down to Sasuke's level, "Is this card yours?"

Having no choice, Sasuke made eye contact with his father and then glanced down at the card that Itachi had swiped from him a while ago, "Um…I-I uh…" Sauske bit his lip and his face turned a deeper shade of pink, almost red. Oh how Sasuke wished he could speak to his father without any kind of faltering present in his voice, like Itachi could. But sadly his nerves would always get the better of him and he would always find himself tumbling and tripping messily over his words.

Itachi glanced at his mother, who was practically choking on giggles at the scene before them. Itachi also thought this was rather humorous and was trying very hard to keep his twitching lips from developing a wide grin.

Clearing her throat Mikoto asked, "Sasuke, aren't you going to answer your father? It's rude if you don't,"

Sasuke could hear his heart pounding in his ears but managed to look up and locked eyes with his father and then ignoring his burning face the little boy swallowed hard and found it in himself to utter out, "Um…y-yes it's my card, fa-father,"

"I thought so," Fukgua said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "you've written your name on it,"

"Um…yes I-I did," Sasuke stammered, not breaking his gaze with father.

"But, Sasuke, there's two names on this card," Fuguka said, causing his son to visibly tense up, "and if I'm not mistaken it also has a small poem written on this card as well,"

Upon hearing all this Sasuke's face turned crimson and his eyes widened with not only embarrassment but with nervousness, "Um I-I uh…it's um," he stammered

"Do you mind if I read, Sasuke?"

"Ah! Daddy, please I-"

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. You're the prettiest girl I know. And I really like you. To: Hinata Hyuuga, from: Sasuke Uchiha,"

More silence filled the room as Sasuke stood open mouthed, his face burning hot and red, his heart having plummeted to his stomach out of pure embarrassment. His father only smiled at him, as he waited for his son to say something, while Itachi and Mikoto were practically dying from the laughs they were trying to hold back.

"Did you write this, Sasuke?"

"Uh-huh,"

"All by yourself?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And it's for Hinata Hyuuga, correct?"

"…"

"Yes, little Sasuke even asked me to bake cookies for her," Mikoto blurted, half giggling

"MOMMY!"

"It was a very nice poem little brother," Itachi added, laughing

"ITACHI!"

Fugaku chuckled at his son who had his red little cheeks puffed out as he glared at his mother and older brother.

"Well, it's a very nice present, Sasuke," the father handed the card back, "I'm sure the Hyuuga girl will appreciate it,"

Still blushing and hugging the card to his chest, the youngest of the family looked at his father, "Um…thanks…f-father,"

Fugaku grinned back and patted his son's head.

* * *

Hehehehe! Hoped you guys liked this chapter it was fun to right! I always like added a bit of family feuding when it comes to the Uchiha family! It's just so cute! X3! Anyway the next chapter will be the last one and will have a boatload of fluffy SasuHina! It's just about done, probably will be up by next week at the latest!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012 o3o

PS: Review


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, I kinda forgot I didn't finish this fanfic until I got like three reviews telling me to finish it :/! And to be honest I didn't know if I should continue it since Valentine's day was like two months ago, but I didn't want to leave my readers at a cliff hanger so here you go! Enjoy a new chapter of 'Could You Be My Valentine'! I work really hard on it!

Disclaimer: I don't won Naruto

* * *

"Come on, Mommy walk faster!" a little raven haired boy called over his shoulder as he remained a few feet in front of his mother, "we have to get to the academy!"

"Sasuke, hold on, just slow down," Mikoto huffed as she weaved her way through the crowd of people and at the same time made sure to keep a close eye on her excited little boy, "the academy isn't going anywhere,"

"I know that, Mommy," Sasuke told her as he stopped for a brief second for him mother to catch up, "but I want to get there early so I-I can…um give H-Hinata her V-Valentine's Day gift,"

Mikoto shook her head at how her son's face grew pink just at the mention of his little crush's name. It was utterly adorable, ruffling her son's hair Mikoto laughed, "Alright, alright we'll hurry,"

Taking his mother's hand the two Uchihas walked along the road that lead to their destination. As they walked little Sasuke couldn't help but feel exuberantly excited.

_'I can't wait until I give Hinata her gift,'_ Sasuke thought as he grinned to himself, _'I can't wait to see the look on her pretty face when I give her the cookies and the card she'll be so surprised!' _he thought as he glanced down at his school bag that contained the special gift for his crush_, _blush then became visible on the boy's pale skin as he thought about how the Hyuuga heiress would go pink in the face and about how her soft timid voice would stammer a few words to say thank you. _'Hinata is so cute when she stutters,'_

Mikoto looked down at her son and a smile spread across her face at how happy Sasuke looked. It was beyond adorable to see her little boy blush and smile, it was obvious that he had his mind set on his little crush. She, Hinata Hyuuga, was the whole reason why Sasuke had woken the mother up half hour earlier this morning just to ask her if he should wear something special. At first Mikoto thought Sasuke was joking, but when he led her to his room to help she found that he wasn't joking, because when she entered the mother found that her sound had ransacked his closet and all his clothes had been thrown on the floor!

"Sasuke, you know you're going to have to clean up that room of yours when you get home from the academy, right?" the mother asked. There was no answer from the boy, he continued to walk, his happy face redden with blush, he was still thinking about the Hyuuga girl. Chuckling the mother let go of his hand, and as she suspected the boy didn't even notice and kept right on walking, sighing the mother rolled her eyes and caught the boy by the back of his shirt, "Sasuke did you hear me?"

"Huh? W-What, mommy?" he asked, clueless blinking his black eyes up at her.

The mother just laughed and shook her head.

Shrugging, Sasuke went back to this thoughts, _'I wonder what Hinata will say to me when I give her my gift…'_ he thought, _'Will she like my poem? Does she like sugar cookies? Oh no! What if Hinata doesn't like sweet things like me? Maybe I should of asked Mommy to make her something with tomatoes instead?'_ Sasuke couldn't help but gnawed on his lower lip as a whole list of worried thoughts piled up in his head.

He wouldn't know what to do if Hinata didn't like his gift. No, Hinata's too nice to reject a gift if she didn't like it, it sounded more like something his two crazy fangirls, Saukra or Ino, would do. She wouldn't say she hates it, would she? Hinata was the Hyuuga heiress, maybe there was a snobby side to her Sasuke hadn't seen yet. Maybe? Probably? He didn't know?!

"Sasuke, honey are you okay?"

Sasuke gave a small gasp as his attention was taken away from his troubled thoughts at the sound of his mother's voice. Looking up he noticed Mikoto squatting down in front of him, a hand on his forehead, a worried expression visible on his face.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" the mother asked again, this time she received a nod, "Are you sure? Because you look pale all of a sudden,"

"I-I'm fine Mommy," Sasuke reassure her, pulling his mother's hand from his face.

"Alright," Mikoto said, standing up and steeping aside to show that they had made it to the academy, "Well we're here, Sasuke, are you read y to go inside?"

Sasuke swallowed at a lump that had suddenly appeared, in his throat but only to find that it wouldn't go away, "Um…yes," he stammered softly, but he didn't budge from his spot.

Looking down at her little boy Mikoto 's brows furrowed together, "Sasuke, go on, class is about to begin. You don't want to be late for Iruka sensei now do you?"

Sasuke robotically nodded his head, but still didn't move. This caused the mother to worry, "Sweetheart what's the matter? Why are you acting so strange-"

"Mommy, what if Hinata doesn't like her gift?" the boy suddenly blurted, staring up at his mother, his black orbs now full of worry.

Blinking in slight surprise Mikoto stammered out, "S-Sasuke what makes you think that?"

"Whatifshedoesn'tlikesugercookies?Whatifshethinksthey'reyucky?WhatdoIdoifshedoesn'tlikethe cardIwrote?Whatif-"

"Sasuke, honey calm down," Mikoto said, placing a hand over her son's mouth, forcing him to stop talking. She bent down. "Sasuke, there's no need to get cold feet now. You worked really hard on that pretty little pink card and I you helped me make those cookies and you put your heart into all of it. So…I don't see why she wouldn't like your gift…in fact I think Hinata will absolutely love it!"

Looking sheepishly down at his feet, Sasuke felt his face flush with embarrassment, "D-Do you think so Mommy?"

"Has Mommy ever steered you wrong?" asked the raven haired women with a chuckle.

"Well…no," he answered looking up, a small smile spread across his pink face.

"Alright then," Mikoto took a hold of Sasuke's hand and lead him up towards the building, once in front of the gate she gave her son on final kiss on the forehead, "Now go on,"

Drawing in a shaky breath Sasuke started forward and slowly let the breath leek out as he went along with the other children towards the door, "B-Bye Mommy," he said with a wave.

"See you after school Sasuke, and don't forget to tell me what your little crush says about my cookies!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

It was recess time, a noisy time of the day were everyone was running, about burning all the energy that had been bubbling inside the little children's bodies after being cooped up in the classroom all morning. But this recess, just like all the other events of the day, was different; it was a good different, because it was Valentine's Day. Not only that, Iruka sensei was allowing everyone to give out the Valentine cards they had made for one another. Young romance saturated the air as blushing girl giggled over the cute cards they received, while the boys hardly glanced at the cards and enjoyed the candy that was attached to them instead. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the company of their friends, and the candy and the giggling, but by herself, hidden behind the thick trunk of the tree stood the little Hyuuga girl watching everything unfold.

She didn't mind being alone, some people thought she did, but she didn't. Hinata stood, her small hands against the rough bark, her pearl eyes watching the activities on the large field, blinking every so often. At the moment she was watching a scene that everyone foresaw: the sight of Sasuke's squealing horde of fangirls, surrounding him in a rather suffocating circle, all of them shoving cards in his face that had a frown and the expression annoyance plastered on it. Hinata recalled that this was the same expression the Uchiha boy wore last Valentine's Day, except that instead of a frown there was a slight smirk, because last year when ever one of his fangirls would exuberantly hand him a frilly card she had made for him, Sasuke would refuse to take it.

The only reason why Sasuke was accepting the cards this year was because Iruka sensei told him he had too. Their sensei didn't want a repeat of last Valentine's Day when all of Sasuke's fangirls came back from recess bailing their eyes out and screeching with frustration as they whined about Sasuke turning them all down.

_'It was rather funny now that I think about it,'_ Hinata thought with a small smile on her lips as she remised on last year, as she continued to watch the raven haired boy, reluctantly, take another card. This one was decorated with loads of blindingly bright glitter and frilly lace; it was obvious that this fangirl, who had hearts bulging from her eyes like the rest of the swarm of girls, had spent countless amount of time on it. _'I wonder what the card says,'_ thought Hinata as she observed the pattern Sasuke had been following for the past few minutes or so, which consisted of: giving a passive glace at the card, muttering a thank you, and lastly, setting it down in the growing pile of colorful cards at his feet.

These actions made Hinata wonder if Sasuke cared at all about Valentine's Day, but each time that thought found its way into her brain it was greeted with another perplexing thought. It was a thought about what had happened the day before, in the woods, were she had accidentally kicked Sasuke square in the face. Turning away from the scene of the Uchiha boy and the drooling pack of love struck girls, Hinata pressed her small frame against the rough bark of the tree she was concealing herself behind and slid down into a sitting position, knees to her chest as she began to talk to herself.

"Sasuke…he has to care about Valentine's Day," she absentmindedly started to poke her fingers together, "Because if he didn't…what had happened back in the woods yesterday wouldn't have made any sense…"

_"I-I was wondering if…y-you um wanted to be…er um…well d-do you want t-to be my um…Val…"_

"Valentine…that's what he was trying to say. Sasuke was ju-just trying to as-ask me t-to be his…Val…Valentine." Hinata nodded, trying to convince herself of this thought. But as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment she then shook her head. "N-No…it just can't be true…S-Sasuke would ne-never ask m-me that. Or would he?"

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Maybe?

Hinata sighed and placed her small hands on her head and closed her eyes. The Hyuuga girl just couldn't seem to figure out if she was right or not, and her brain was just straining itself.

"Maybe…maybe I-I should just go and um…as him," Hinata reasoned with herself as she opened her eyes. "Besides…I haven't given Sasuke his Valentine's Day gift yet,"

The pearly eyed girl glanced at the object that rested at her side. It was just a medium rose pink pouch that had once held the Valentine cards and candy she had made for the class. It was now empty except for one more gift; it wasn't a card, but a fruit. A round red fruit. More specifically a tomato, which Hinata knew the Uchiha boy loved, by watching him ad by how ecstatic he was when he would find that his mother had packed him a few slices of the red fruit in his lunch.

Smiling Hinata reached down into the pouch and allowed her hand to glide over the cool fruit's smooth skin. She remembered how she had blew through everyone else's Valentine gifts of cards and candy, but then had come to a standstill upon trying to figure out what to give Sasuke. For a little while Hinata had panicked, she had to give something to Sasuke! Hinata feared she might hurt his feelings, especially since he asked her to be his Valentine…er well at least if that was what he meant to ask her back in the woods. But thankfully after a bit of thinking her mind had come up with the answer of the red fruit and the Hyuuga girl hurried to the garden ad picked the biggest one she could find and even placed a pink ribbon around it, she was positive that Sasuke would love it!

Taking the pink pouch up in her hands the navy haired girl peeked out from behind the tree to look at the scene of Sasuke and his fangirls. Her face burn, her stomach flip flopped, Hinata bit her lip. "No…I can't just g-go up and ask him ab-about what he meant i-in the woods…beside wh-what would I even say?" her lavender eyes looked down at the pouch that contained the tomato "No…I-I'd just embarrass myself…maybe he di-didn't ask me to be his-"

Suddenly a high pitched squeal interrupted the conversation Hinata was having with herself. Her head snapped up from the pouch in her hands, as she got to her feet and was surprised to see a change in the scene of Sasuke and his group of fangirls. The girls were all now a few feet away from him, all with shocked and surprised expression, all their fingers were pointing at something, it was as if they had spotted an ugly rodent or something and were planning to run off at any moment, but they didn't. The fangirls remained were they stood, still pointing. Craning her neck Hinata was able to see what the fingers were pointing to, and it wasn't a mouse or anything like that, it was an object that was sat innocently at Sasuke's feet.

"Huh?" Hinata gasped. It was small, pink, and heart shaped?! "A Valentine card?" Hinata gasped.

As she recalled Sasuke didn't hand out Valentine cards to _anyone_! What was doing with one?!

"Is that what I think it is?!" squealed a pink haired fangirl known as Saukra, her pointing finger shaking.

"It is! Sasuke has a Valentine card!" the blond girl, Ino exclaimed.

Things then grew dead silent as they all stared in bewilderment and shock at the Valentine card. And they all eyes glued themselves to the Uchiha boy; his face was paler than usual, his cheeks turned crimson red in less than a few seconds, and his mouth hanging open as the expression of…of fear… uncertainty…embarrassment? Sasuke Uchiha embarrassed?!

"I-if Sasuke…has a V-Valentine c-card…then that means…" the fangirls murmured. They suddenly all gasped and all shouted simultaneously:

"SASUKE HAS A VALENTINE!"

These few words set off a chain reaction! The fangirls squealed at the top of their lungs as they all started to close in on the raven haired boy, hearts in their eyes as they all asked if she was his Valentine.

"Uh…um no! It's not f-for an-any of y-you!" Sasuke stuttered as he fumbled with picking up the card. His breath quicken as he looked around nervously at the screaming heart eyed girls moved in closer and closer. "NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! LEAVE ME ALONE!" not knowing what else to do Sasuke, push his way past the girls broke into a run.

"SASUKE!" the fangirls shouted as they followed him like a magnet.

"Oh, no Sasuke!" Hinata gasped as she watched in horror as the horde of love stricken girls chase the Uchiha boy around the large field. They raced back a forth, each time they pasted the tree Hinata could see that the fangirls were gaining on Sasuke, who was looking around frantically for somewhere to duck away or for someone to help. Seeing that he couldn't hold out for much longer, Hinata gathered whatever courage she could muster up and called out, "S-Sasuke…ov-over here!"

The Hyugga girl was forced to repeat herself several times before her soft voice had reached the Uchiha boy's ears. But when it did Hinata saw Sasuke's inky black eyes dart over towards her and tree. Hinata blushed when their eyes locked for a brief moment, she didn't know why her cheeks reddened they just did and for some reason… but somehow it didn't bother her. But Hinata didn't get more than a few seconds to dwell on the nice warmth of the feeling that fluttered in the pit of her stomach, because suddenly a loud cry of alarm startled her. Blinking away her cluttered thoughts the pearly eyed girl gasped as she saw that Sasuke had tripped and fallen to the ground.

"O-Oh no! Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked louder than she meant to.

The little navy haired girl knew there was no way Sasuke would be able to somehow get to his feet and evade the swarm of girl in time! He'd be trapped in a blink of an eye! Scared, Hinata covered her face with her eyes, but peeking between her fingers she watched in horror as the fangirls all piled on top of the Uchiha boy. The gang of girls yelled and hollered, they scratched and pushed and shoved as they all jostled ferociously to get to the raven haired by that they so desperately pursued. Hinata stood paralyzed by fear as she witnessed the crazy fangirls ruthlessly attack Sasuke, but the sound of his cries of help rung in her ears and it snapped her from her trance. Quickly her feet and legs acted on their own and turned to prepare and run and get Iruka sensei, but before Hinata could even take a step a loud of white smoke suddenly exploded from the crowd of fangirls.

As the smoke cleared all the girls, noticed that Sasuke had disappeared! This caused one girl to give a cry out, which was followed by an girl and another until all of them wailed in unison:

"SASUKE!"

Hinata giggled to herself as she realized, just like the fangirls that Sasuke had used a Shadow Clone! "Using the Shadow Clone technique as a distraction, how clever of-"

"Phew, glad that worked," came a panting voice from above the navy girl.

Giving a small squeak of fright Hinata looked upward only to the heartthrob of the class perched up in the branches of the tree that she stood underneath, trying to hide in the shadows of the leaves and surrounding branches.

Out of utter surprise Hinata stuttered, "Sa-Sasuke?"

Her voice was soft, but just loud enough to reach the ears of the raven haired boy in the tree.

"No leave me alone! It's not for you!" exclaimed Sasuke, fearing it was another fangirl as he looked wildly around, but his movements were sharp and sudden and it made a shift in his balance. "WAAHHH!" Sasuke cried as tipped backwards and landed on the ground with a thud, being down a few stray twinges and a flurry of leaves down with him.

Hinata gave a squeak as she cringed at the sound, "Oh, S-Sasuke I-I'm sorry I- di-didn't mean t-to s-startle y-you," she rushed over and knelt beside the Uchiha. "Are you okay?"

A soft moan was the only response from Sasuke, who lay on the ground, swirls in his eyes. Gnawing on her lower lip Hinata poked her fingers together and was about to repeat herself when she found herself just staring at Sasuke. Never have Hinata ever been this close to the raven haired boy and that being so, Hinata never noticed how Sasuke's pale skin contrasted nicely with his dark colored spiky hair.

_'It looks so soft,'_ thought Hinata, without even noticing that her hand outstretched itself, she didn't even bother to stop herself from allowing her finger tips t brush lightly against his black bangs. The soft touched caused her cheeks to flush and that jumpy feeling to reappear in her stomach.

"It is soft," Hinata said softly whispered, a faint smile decorated her face.

"Uuugghhh," groaned Sasuke as he blinked and squinted. Slowly he sat up, rubbing his sore head "Ow m-my head-," he cut himself off as he gave a yelp as he recognized the pearl colored eyes and the navy haired girl that loomed over him. "H-hi...Hin…" he couldn't manage to say her name as he looked away, as she felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm so-sorry I-I didn't me-mean t-to um ma-make you fall fr-from that t-tree, S-Sasuke," Hinata stuttered out. She darted her eyes away before, just like in the woods, timidly outstretched her hand an attempt to help him up.

Wanting to give her a thank you for her help, the raven haired boy opened his mouth, but found that his throat refused to make any words. So instead he shakily accepted her hand into his and got to his feet, he was flushing red all over. Once Sasuke stood, he stared at the ground, or anything that wasn't the pretty girl before him, as he tried his hardest not to blush any redder, Hinata on the other had just stared at the Uchiha by, wondering if he even was acknowledge her presence.

Hinata's stutter broke the thick silence that hung heavily in the space between them "Um…y-you didn't hu-hurt y-yourself w-when you fe-fell? R-Right Sas-Sasuke?"

Her response came in the form of a quick nod of Sasuke's head, no verbal response what so ever. Not knowing what more to do Hinata followed Sasuke's gaze and also looked at the ground, wondering if there was something on the grassy field that was stealing Sasuke's attention from their conversation. But seeing that there was nothing but grass, Hinata felt herself blush at the awkwardness at the situation, Sasuke was completely ignoring her!

"Um we-well...I-I guess I'll j-just um le-leave…" Hinata said, hoping that her stutter hid her disappointment.

So taking her pink pouch in her small hand, the Hyuuga turned, but before a step could be taken, something clammy and warm latched on to her wrist. Startled, a small squeak emitted from the navy haired girl as she turned to find that the clammy thing was a hand and its owner was Sasuke, who was all red in the face as if he had been holding his breath for a long amount of time.

Sasuke's onyx colored eyes stared at her, his lips twitched and then after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he stammered out, "Er um…H-Hi-Hinata, today's um Va-Valentine's Da-Day and um…n-no I-I mean ye-yesterday i-in the w-woods um…I-I er I wanted t-to….to a-ask you s-something…"

Blinking Hinata said, "Oh…okay well you can tell me now,"

Allowing his hand to release Hinata's wrist, it limply fell to his side and instantly clamped to the other hand that was behind his back, hiding the gift that he had for her. Swallowing hard Sasuke forced himself to look up at the girl, he once again opened his mouth but once again nothing my the sound of air leaking from his mouth was heard. The blush burned on his cheeks.

_'Why can't I just ask her? It should be easy, it'll be just like talking to Mommy,'_ Sasuke thought, but he couldn't convince himself. _'But Hinata's not Mommy…Hinata is Hinata and…it's like trying to talk to Daddy when I'm talking to her…'_ Sasuke knew that his was true, he'd never stutter this much or blush such a deep shade of red, if he was trying to speak to his intimidating Father.

But who knew a little five year old girl, that was a head shorter than he, could make him feel so…well so nervous!

"Wh-What d-do you want t-to te-tell me, S-Sasuke?" Hinata uttered out in her timid voice as a cute blush colored her cheeks. As she poked her fingers together Hinata couldn't help but let her thoughts roam as she waited for his answer. Could it really be that the Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of the class, was asking her to be his Valentine yesterday in the woods? If it was…well it would be wonderful, just the thought made her want to squeal like one of his fangirls…speaking of those crazy girls were did they go off too?

But before the Hyugga could ponder more on the question she noticed that Sasuke started speaking to her again. "Um…w-well H-H-Hin-Hinata I-I don't know if…well w-what I me-mean is er…"

Hinata blinked, why was he stuttering so much? And why was his face so red, it was practically crimson! Was he coming down with a fever? Should she get Iruka sensei?

Feeling concerned for him Hinata outstretched her small hand towards his forehead, "S-Sasuke a-are you-Oh!" her reaching hand was halted as something was shoved into it. Pulling her hand back, Hinata stared awestruck at what she now held. It was a pale pink, it was heart shaped, it was a Valentine card…from Sasuke! "F-For…f-for me?" her soft voice asked, her pearly eyes not once looking away from what she received.

"Er um…yes…it's for you H-Hinata," Sasuke forced the words out. Swallowing hard, to force down most of his stutter, he also added, "Y-You c-can read what I-I wrote if you want,"

That being said the pearl eyes of the girls eagerly read what was printed neatly on the Valentine's card.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You're the prettiest girl that I know

And I really like you

To: Hinata Hyuuga

From: Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata just stared, at the card and the kind words the Uchiha boy had written on it as if she was expecting them not to be true. How could it? Sasuke, thought she was pretty? Sure the navy haired girl had heard if from her servant and family members at the Hyuuga compound, but she never knew she's be pretty in the eyes of Sasuke! He was the most sought after boy in school, how could he have picked her?!

She felt blush overwhelm her face,_ 'I don't know whether to be happy…or just not to believe what I'm seeing,'_ thought Hinata as she read and reread the card over and over.

Not knowing what more to do, Hinata looked up and opened her mouth to ask if it was all true, but she was shocked to find that…the boy, the one that had given her the card had disappeared.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata stuttered out, looking frantically to the left and to the right. But the only trace of the raven haired boy was the pale pink heart shaped Valentine card in her small hands and an even smaller pouch, with many tiny versions of the Uchiha clan's fan shaped crest printed all over it, resting at her feet. Stooping down and picking it up Hinata found that it had a wonderfully sweet aroma emitting from it, upon opening it she found that there were sugar cookies, covered in frosting and each one in the shape of a heart, resting in it.

Who were these for? And since it obviously belonged to Sasuke, why did he leave it here? But before Hinata could answer her questions, the sound of Iruka sensei's vice could be heard, calling everyone in from recesses.

* * *

Sorry for the awkward ending, but I guess it's okay. Hoped you liked this chapter, and I promise the next chapter is the last one! It'll be full of cute SasuHina, so stay tuned!

Bye: Toadettegirl2012


End file.
